


Bleach Oneshots

by Ollivin



Category: Bleach
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory, Smut, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ollivin/pseuds/Ollivin
Summary: Mostly 'x Readers' and my favorite ships. Some characters I won't do. All 'x Readers' are GENDER NEUTRAL unless otherwise specified.Most characters belong to Tite Kubo, you belong to you. Cross-posted from Wattpad by @Ollivin, ME. Don't report. Thank. I won't post all of them here tho, only the ones I actually like.Mostly fluff, some smut(⚠️) and angst(💔).Fair warning, Ulquiorra is my deity.Request. Read. Enjoy.
Relationships: Coyote Starrk/Reader, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Reader, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Reader, Ichimaru Gin/Reader, Kira Izuru/Reader, Kuchiki Byakuya/Reader, Kyouraku Shunsui/Ukitake Juushirou, Reader/Everyone, Renji Abarai/Reader, Sosuke Aizen/Reader, Ulquiorra Cifer/Reader, rangiku matsumoto/reader, shuuhei Hisagi/reader
Kudos: 19





	1. A/N: Introduction

Various Bleach Oneshots!

All readers are gender neutral unless otherwise specified! LGBT+ friendly! May have trans and poly readers!

I can't watch the show because five of my favourite characters are about to die, but I still love Bleach! I don't have any oneshots planned but I do take requests! (No lemon/smut. Mostly fluff)

Here are the requirements for requests:

• Character x Character or Character x Reader (Polyamory is welcome! Please choose someone from my list!)  
• Prompt or AU  
• Limit 2 per person

Characters I will write requests for:  
Sui-Fēng  
ICHIMARU GIN  
Kira Izuru  
Sōsuke Aizen  
Abarai Renji  
Kyōraku Shunsui  
Hisagi Shūhei  
Matsumoto Rangiku  
Madarame Ikkaku  
Ayasegawa Yumichika  
Ukitake Jūshiro  
Starrk Coyote  
Hallibel Tier  
CIFER ULQUIORRA  
Jaegerjaquez Grimmjow

Thank you!!


	2. Ukitake x Shunsui

The fresh air wavers through the garden. Delicate, colourful flowers adorn the ground and walls. Vines creep and twist up the latticework.

White hair cascades down into the rich, churned earth. With a sigh, it is flicked over a strong shoulder, but soon falls back to the dirt as Ukitake Jūshiro coughs. The sigh wasn't a good idea. His rough cough cuts through the sharp morning air.

It wasn't getting better. Kido relieves the pain. Tea soothes his hoarse throat. But he knows.

The blood will never end. Not until he is dead. And he doesn't get enough rest, more of which could prolong his life. His painful, bloody life.

"Jūshiro." A voice interrupts him as he continues to plant the small flowers. "You shouldn't be out while it's so cold. It only makes your cough worse, y'know." The voice drawls, as if the person could care less.

Jūshiro knew better. He turns with a weak smile. "I know. But the blossoms were calling me. This is one of my favorite seasons." Indeed, the cherry blossoms filled the trees around the garden, plump and graceful. Ready to open, but they hesitate on the branches.

Kyoraku Shunsui watches sadly as Jūshiro flicks the hair behind his shoulder once more, stifling another cough.

Jūshiro focuses on his gardening, folding the earth around the roots of the violets. Dirt covers his bare hands. It was satisfying, to be so close to the world, to touch and smell the beauty of the spring air. Flowers bloom all around him, their smell sweetening the air. His white hair was still attempting- and succeeding- to spill into the dirt.

Then a pair of hands pulls back the hair, a sigh escaping the brunet behind him. "Well, I know you won't take it easy, but could you at least take a break? You work too hard." His voice was gentle, with an air of wistful sadness.

Jūshiro nods, and lets Shunsui guide him to a small stone bench. "It's getting worse. You can tell, can't you?"

"Yeah. I can hear." Shunsui tucks a long, white strand of hair behind Jūshiro's ear. "I just wish you would relax more. It might help."

"I'll die someday anyway. Why take it easy? I've come so far." A whisper escapes him as he gazes into the garden. His eyes were glazed, and weary.

"Yeah, you've come a long way. So you should enjoy it." Shunsui wraps an arm around his friend's shoulders. "There are people who worry about you. You should take it a little easier, at least for them."

"And for you?"

Shunsui smiles, continuing to stare at the captain beside him. "And for me."

Jūshiro smiles with him, looking away. "I guess I should take it a bit easier then, for the people who care."

With a sigh of relief, Shunsui fails to notice the dusting of pink on his friend's face.

For you, Jūshiro sighs. Only for you.


	3. Ichimaru Gin x Reader

I groan quietly, waking up. Something warm next to me moves, and my eyes snap open.

"Gin-san?" I ask.

Gin hums, "Don't get up, it's comfortable like this."

Feeling the cold air prick on my skin, I agree. I huddle closer, shivering a bit. "We must have fallen asleep while doing paperwork."

He nods, running his hand through my hair. "It's still very early, we should still have time alone."

I sigh and feel myself relax in his arms. It was rare we got time like this. The job of Captain is very demanding, and my seat isn't much better when it comes to paperwork.

I intertwine my hand with his, the other continuing to brush through my hair. "I wish it could be like this forever," my breath whisks into the air, visible in the cold. I hear him agree.

The colder months were upon us, brisk and biting. The cold air drifted in through the windows and settled in one's bones.

I look up at his face, smiling. His usual smile widens. "My my, already awake and wanting to get up and go?"

"No, just happy to be with you."

"Are you sure? There's still paperwork from last night."

I grin and nuzzle into him. "Mine is all done."

"I thought you said you'd help with mine?"

"Hmm," I tease, "maybe. But only if you give me a kiss first."

Gin looks at me, giving me a peck on the lips. I sigh and begin to sit up, only to be pulled back down by strong arms.

"Not yet," his breath tickles my neck. "I wanna hold you for a while longer. It's cold."

Turning to face him again, I pull him close. "Alright, love."

Gin's finger taps my lips, and I nod. He pulls me into another kiss, this one slower. He wraps his arms around my waist, kissing my nose and cheeks. I let out small laughs, my fingers stroking through his silver hair.

Blue eyes meet mine, a small glimmer. I look into them, my fingers tracing his face. I kiss his forehead, happiness filling me.

"I love you," I whisper.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I love you, too," Gin gives me a smirk.

He pulls me in again, warming me up against the cold air. "The paperwork can wait."


	4. ⚠️NSFW Cifer Ulquiorra x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is NSFW/Smut/Lemon! 18+ Content! Don't like, don't read. Not 18+, don't comment! Thank you 🌶️ I don't take NSFW requests

I could feel him in me, up to the hilt. A groan escapes me as he pushes closer to me, as if trying to merge his body with my own. The cold wall behind me allows me to wrap my legs around his waist, only driving him deeper into me.

The smallest of pants leaves his lips. It's exhilarating. His pale face contrasts his piercing jade eyes as he thrusts into me, not even blinking.

My back arches as he hits that one spot with his first thrust. "Ulquiorra~"

Hearing his name seems to strike him, as he pulls out and thrusts into me again; I can feel every inch of his length as he slides in and out. I could live off the delicious friction between us.

His strong frame holds us up as he pushes into me, ragged breath leaving him and my moans swelling in the air. Ulquiorra's lips meet my throat, kissing the skin feverishly. The tickle of his lips trails down, his hips not even stuttering as they drive into me. Sparks fly as he hits my sweet spots over and over.

His lips reach my chest, directly above my heart, leaving a trail of marks. He pauses his kisses, feeling the pulse of my heart.

I let out a particularly loud moan as he thrusts harder, feeling him in places I hadn't before. His body against me, in me, all around me, it's all so much.

"You're so-- hah-- interesting-" he whispers in my ear.


	5. ❄️ Kuchiki Byakuya x Reader

"The door is stuck," he pushes the door harder, but it doesn't budge.

"What?" I place my brush down. "It's stuck?"

Captain Kuchiki pushes again, unable to move the door. "It must be iced shut."

"I'll try the window," The panes of the window soon show a different problem.

It's been hours since I had started my paperwork as the 3rd seat. The captain and I had been meticulously completing it in one of the rooms of the Kuchiki Manor, as the Lieutenant surveys a reconstruction of the barracks. It has been snowing heavily ever since this morning.

The snow is almost halfway over the windows.

"Oh damn," I note.

"Language, L/n." The rattling of the door continues.

"Oh heck," I tap on the window. "We're snowed in."

"Damn," he crosses his arms.

I snatch a peek in amusement, quickly removing any trace of it from my face.

"We'll be excavated eventually," he crosses over to his seat, continuing his paperwork where he left off. I follow suit, bringing my legs up under the kotatsu to keep warm. I pick my brush back up, rewriting someone's report to be legible.

He refreshes his own tea, pouring some in my cup. I thank him.

"All we needed today," he sighs. "At least there will be minimal interruption, perhaps we will actually finish our paperwork today," his voice muses quietly as he works. I hum in agreement.

"Yes, Captain. Lieutenant Abarai knows where we are, so he'll come looking for us."

Hopefully. Unless he doesn't think much about our absence, that maybe we finished.

A couple hours pass. The tea had long since been drank. The power had went out. Candles were set up to allow us to work, but the kotatsu is beginning to cool.

The snow had reached above the windows.

I wonder if it's night yet.

"I'll use kido if necessary to leave," Byakuya comments, likely in response to my glances to the window.

I nod, returning to reading a report.

A few minutes later a faint buzz of voices begins, and our rescue is imminent.

The door crashes down, a sheepish Renji looking in at us.

"Thank you, Renji. Your assistance is appreciated," the Captain is still fixed on his paperwork. "You're dismissed after you're done, L/n."

"Thank you, Captain," Renji soon escorts me back to the barracks.

"So how was it, being snowed in with the Captain?" He teases. "Honestly, how you could have a crush on him is over my head completely."

"Shushhh," I hiss to him. "Don't say it so loudly." He mumbles a laugh of an apology. "And... It was nice," I cross my arms.

"Tch. Idiot."

"You're the idiot, Renji." I elbow him, and he returns it.

Maybe I'm grateful for being snowed in all day.


	6. ❄️ Jaegerjaques Grimmjow x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been neglecting my Ao3 whoops. I'm here now tho.
> 
> ⚠️🌶️Spice Warning: Suggestive Content In This Chapter🌶️⚠️

"What... What are you wearing?" I cover my mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Isn't it sexy?" He uncrosses his legs, beckoning me closer.

"It's something, Grimmjow." I move closer, getting pulled onto his lap. "You know, I knew you were getting used to human holidays, but this is a bit," I choose my next words carefully, "eccentric for you."

He grins. "I figured I'd get into the winter spirit, sweetheart."

I adjust the santa hat atop his head. "I can see that, kitten."

He lets out a playful growl, squeezing me closer to his chest. The red suspenders did little to cover his toned chest, and he hadn't bothered with a shirt; why would he?

I trace my hands across his shoulders, snapping one of his suspenders lightly and receiving another low growl. The pants were the same red as the suspenders, and definitely made of some thin material.

"Where did you even get this," I muse. "Did you go to the world of the living?"

"I asked someone to take me, to get you a gift."

"Is this my gift?" I smile, returning the look he's been not-so-subtly giving me. His sexy grin widens, his eyes almost predatory as he licks his lips.

"Not quite." Grimmjow reaches down, grabbing a bag I hadn't seen when I walked through the door.

He hands it to me. "Now we're going to match, my little reindeer. Hope you like bells and reigns."


	7. ❄️ Starrk Coyote x Reader

"Come on!" Lilynette whines, pulling and jabbing at Coyote.

I continue wrapping the bland garland around the scraggly hueco mundo tree, humming a poor imitation of a christmas carol.

"You gotta help!" Lilynette continues to tug at the espada, my romantic partner; Starrk Coyote. "This is supposed to be a group effort." I finish twisting the garland around, and pull out the box of ornaments.

"I'll pass," he mumbles, still sprawled in his cushions.

"It's okay, Lilynette," I hold out a lesser, now-dead hollow's mask; they make fine replacement ornaments. She relinquishes her tirade against Starrk's laziness, joining me in hanging the masks on the skeletal limbs of the tree.

The masks are soon all hung, and I pull out the final touch.

"Wouldn't you at least like to help with this part," Lilynette grumbles to her master.

"Not really."

"It's okay, Lilynette, we'll get Grimmjow or Nnoitra to put the moon on the tree."

The moon was a special decoration, made by my own hands; since Aizen has been defeated, I've started glassblowing. It's a beautiful crescent moon, like the one that reigns with a gleam over Hueco Mundo.

"Aren't you afraid that they'll break it?" Coyote stirs a bit.

"It'll be fine," I smile. "Besides, it'll be easier than me trying to reach the top of the tree."

"The tree is taller than them," he sits up a bit. "I don't even know how you got it in here."

"I'll have them pick me up for it," I turn back to look up at the tree. "And you see, to get it in here, I--"

"Wait, you're going to have them pick you up?" Coyote cuts in.

"Yeah, like on their shoulders."

"Nope," he stretches, rising to his feet. "I'll do it." Lilynette snickers, cheering us on quietly.

"Oh?" I smile at him as he approaches. "I thought you didn't want to help."

"I changed my mind," he helps lift me onto his shoulders, letting me reach the top of the tree with ease. Lilynette hands me the moon, and soon the tree is perfectly eerie.

After letting me down, Coyote links his hand with mine.

"Doesn't it look amazing, Coyote?"

"Looks great," he leans his head against mine. "Can we take a nap now?"

"Of course, sleepyhead."


	8. ❄️ Abarai Renji x Reader

"Renji why is that one all red?" I sweatdrop, glancing over at his cookie. "Wasn't that supposed to be a Christmas tree?"

"Well, not all trees are perfect," he sets down the icing, admiring his work.

"They're not usually red, either," I let out a laugh.

"Well then I guess this one is faulty and I should eat it," he grins.

I finish my star, grabbing a reindeer. "No, they're for our friends!"

I had employed my romantic partner for decorating cookies, intended for the other lieutenants, but he seems to be better at eating them than decorating them thus far.

"But they're yummy," he groans, his eyes fixed on the rows of pretty cookies on the table.

"Thanks I guess," I pipe little yellow dots for the bells on the reigns.

He sets the bloodied tree aside, picking up a blank wreath. "You're pretty good at baking, you know."

I smile, done with the reindeer, "Thanks, Renji." I pick up a bell.

"You're also super fast, you've done almost twice as many as me," He mumbles, focusing on decorating his cookie. At least he has the green this time. "And they look better."

"It's mostly practice," my heart pangs at the memory, but I suppress it. "I was a baker, you know."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I always dreamed of owning my own bakery."

We fall into silence for a moment. It's not quite awkward, but I can tell that he's not sure how to respond.

"Well," his voice cuts into the silence. "I'm at least glad to experience how great you are at it. I know you can't have your dream here, but I'm glad to have you with me."

"Renji," I feel how my lip trembles, and take a breath. "Thank you. It's okay, though. That dream was a long time ago, and now I have a new dream." I lean across the table, taking care to not touch any cookies. I touch his lips to mine, as he returns my kiss sweetly; he'd found excuses to eat a few cookies along the way.

"You," I whisper against his lips.

He hums in agreement, "And you are mine."


	9. ❄️ Kira Izuru x Reader

"How long do we have to stand watch again?" I sigh aloud.

"Until the next shift, in a couple hours," Kira Izuru, the lieutenant of squad 3, responds.

"Here's some tea," a squad four member offers from a tray. "It'll keep you warm during your watch."

I thank him, grabbing a warm cup. Izuru does the same, and a comfortable silence befalls our watch. The stars are covered by clouds, and the air is crisp.

Shuddering, I take a sip of the tea. It's peppermint and sweet, warming my insides. A sigh escapes me as I revel in the calm of night.

"It is a bit chilly, I should have brought a scarf, too," Izuru lets out a laugh, nodding to my own dark scarf.

I snuggle into it, agreeing. It's soft and warm, and a lovely relief to my frozen face.

The two of us drink our tea for a while, watching as the snow begins to fall. I finish mine, setting the cup down behind me. Izuru follows suit, setting his beside mine.

"It's getting colder," I note. "Everything is going to be frozen by morning."

"Starting with my nose," he jokes, rubbing his nose to get the feeling back.

An idea sparks in my mind, and before I can stop myself, I step closer. "Want to share my scarf?"

The lights from inside the barracks are enough to illuminate the blush on his face. Or maybe it's just the cold.

Either way, he gives me a timid smile. "Share your scarf?"

"It'll help keep you warm," my courage is quickly committing not-alive as I continue.

"Ah... Sure, if you want," he mumbles, shuffling closer.

I unwrap the scarf partially, and the two of us move close together, and I reach up.

Izuru leans a bit, allowing me to drape the end around his neck. He's so close, I can hear his heartbeat. It quickens as he hesitantly wraps an arm around me. I laugh as a snowflake lands on his nose, and he hides it in the scarf.

I watch for the stars again, taking in how lovely this night is.


	10. ❄️ Aizen Sōsuke x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️🌶️Spice Warning: Suggestive Content🌶️⚠️

"You got me a present? Sōsuke," I let out a laugh.

"I know it's a few months before the winter holidays, but time is useless and I wanted to get you something."

"You did?" I examine the delicate package, wrapped up neatly and complete with a bow.

"Open it," Sōsuke breathes, his eyes fixated on mine as he smiles his usual smug grin.

What is he planning?

I unwrap it tediously, making sure to take my time. I open the box, staring for a moment at its contents.

Sōsuke hooks a finger around the collar, lifting it out of the box.

"Do you like it?"

A collar, huh? And a leash, too, as I peek into the box.

"Cheeky," I note with a grin. "What is it you have in mind?"

"Well, I figured it would look ravishing on you."

Sōsuke holds up the collar, as if examining it against me. "Unless you'd rather not use it."

A light seems to flicker on in my mind and I have to drag myself not to let it show. "Oh, I'll use it."

"You will?" He hums as I take it from his hand, and I bring his face close to mine.

"Of course, my Lord. I'd love to." I meet his lips with a kiss, slipping it around his neck with a click. "Just not on me this time."

His eyes are the harsh brown of rocks at sea, as they clash with mine. "Oh?"

There's so much meaning in that one word. As if he's daring me to continue; perhaps he underestimates me. Either way, he doesn't seem completely against what I'm implying. Instead, his arms wrap around me.

I kiss his lips again, letting the leash click onto the loop.

"You're always in charge, being so stubborn and stressed," I purr into his ear. "Even when you give me the reigns, you're still in charge."

"You think you can tame me," his stray hair tickles my nose, his eyes intense and amused.

"I'd like to try, Sōsuke," I let my hand trace along his neck, and I tug gently on the collar.

"Be my guest. I'll allow it. But next I'll be using this collar on you, and I won't go easy on my little prisoner."

"Bet."


	11. ❄️ Hisagi Shūhei x Reader

"Oh, Captain Ukitake, this is so pretty!" I beam at him, admiring the strange plush that he'd given me. "Thank you, it's so sweet."

The captains and lieutenants have been hosting a secret santa get-together for the past month, and it has came to fruition tonight. Somehow my Captain had gotten me to buy a present for.

"I'm glad you like it!" He claps his hands together happily, as if an aura of sunshine has overtaken him. "Did your victim like your present?"

"I haven't given it to him yet," I admit.

"Nervous?" He takes in my shuffling feet. I nod, averting my eyes. "Go on, I'm sure they'll be enamoured by whatever you have for them."

I smile, complying with him. "Thank you, Captain."

My eyes easily pick him from the crowd, unsurprisingly. I can always spot him, as I'm always looking for him. His eyes catch on mine before I can look away.

Panic fills every pore of my skin as he approaches with a smile. Somehow, someone had talked him into wearing a reindeer antler headband, which jingles as he walks. "Having fun?"

I nod, half-paying attention to what he's saying and the rest turned to the very noticeable beating of my heart. My hands shake as I bring his present out of the bag around my shoulder. "Here, this is for you, Shūhei."

"For me?" The grin that spreads across his face makes my heart seem to skip beat after beat, and I can feel the heat of my blood in my cheeks. "Are you my santa?"

Shūhei takes it tenderly in his hands, unwrapping it. We've moved away from the crowd, to the side of the room to have some privacy. I can see Rangiku give me a goofy thumbs-up, as she fully knows about how smitten I am with the lieutenant in front of me.

The tissue paper is set aside, a genuine smile on Shūhei's face. "Thank you," his smile is adorable, and I can't help but return it. "Did you paint this yourself?"

I nod, "I like to paint when I have the time," I let the mumble escape me. He lifts the painting gently out of the box, admiring it as I try to not grow more awkward.

"You put a lot of time into it," he notes quietly. "I can tell." He holds out an arm, gently wrapping me into a hug. I return it, noticing how the embrace lingers a little.

Then I notice Rangiku behind me. "Mistletoe!!"

Shūhei smiles, almost apologetically, before taking my lips in a tender kiss. He's kissing me, my heart in my throat as I return his sweet kiss. He pulls back, his face flushed.

"Come on, you know you want another, Shūhei!" Izuru teases on his other side.

I lean in this time, planting a kiss on his cheek, right atop his tattoo. His face flushes a more noticeable pink.

"Maybe I do," I hear him whisper, smiling and leaning in for another, the bells on his antlers jingling in agreement.


	12. ❄️ Ukitake Jūshirō x Non-Binary! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enby Reader! This one is a little bittersweet.

I rub my eyes, refusing to give into sleep. As the lieutenant of Squad 13, I can't afford to slack on this paperwork.

Taking a sip of tea, I attempt to refresh myself. I've been stuck with this much paperwork and persevered before, when my Captain falls ill. This time is no different.

I pull my blankets closer, focusing again on the tedious paperwork.

My pace is steady as I work, reviewing the reports and writing responses and summaries, and filling out documents to send in to the officials.

A cough behind me cuts in, making me jolt around to look. "Sorry," Jūshirō gives a sheepish smile. "I was trying to surprise you."

"Well you've succeeded, Captain," I give him a laugh, and in return, he sits next to me on the pillow.

"I brought these, for my hardworking lieutenant," he offers a handful of bright candy canes.

"Thank you, Captain, but I really shouldn't have any distractions--"

"Nonsense," he pokes my cheek with a candy cane, a half-pout on his lips. "Indulge me for a while."

I know there's no getting out of his antics.

"Okay, Captain." He hands me a candy cane, and I unwrap it, him doing the same to another. The rest set on the desk, and he uses one to stir the tea he pours.

"Peppermint is healing," he sighs gently. "Both for the body and for the spirits."

"I agree, Captain," I continue relaxing for a moment, letting the peppermint taste tangle with my tongue.

"Neither man, woman, nor Y/n can deny that," he jokes, and I can't help the chuckle that escapes me.

He has to excuse himself for a moment, his handkerchief covering his mouth as he coughs. One after another after another, his chest and shoulders wracking with each breath. I run my hand across his back firmly, and bit by bit, his fit subsides.

Sitting back up, still a little hunched over, he offers a half-hearted smile. He quickly tucks the rag away, but I could already see the damage.

I smile back bittersweetly.

"Would my favourite enby indulge me a bit longer?" He picks back up his candy cane.

"Of course, Captain."


	13. ❄️ Matsumoto Rangiku x Trans!Female!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trans!Female!Reader! 💔 ANGST WARNING. ICHIMARU SPOILERS.

Dear Y/n,

This year has been rough. I've lost so much. I lost my best friend, in more ways than one. It's almost the winter holiday, and I feel more broken than ever.

He died in my arms, his battered soul erupting into the air on wings. The sound of each wing's beat was a thunderclap to my heart.

I know now why he betrayed me.

It doesn't make this hurt any less.

It doesn't make this okay.

He hurt me. He left me wondering what I did to make him hate me. He was defending my honour, but he brought ruin to my heart. It's tarnished beyond my comprehension, never mind my repair.

I wish I could turn to you now. Your arms always held me up when the world was dragging me into the abyss.

Have things changed for you? Are you the woman you've always known yourself to be?

Are you free now?

The chains on your heart kept you down for so long. How I wish that I could be with you now. So much time has passed. Would you be angry with how I'm dealing with my pain?

To feel you in my arms again.

To feel at ease.

To feel like I belong. Like I'm home.

Where is my home now? My Captain. My friends. My responsibilities.

I miss you.

I miss you so much.

Rangiku bites her trembling lip, the note addressed to her former lover growing damp with her tears. They roll down, soaking into the parchment and mingling with the ink.

It's a therapy tactic. Writing a letter that will never be sent, to try and process everything that has happened.

"I miss you," her voice leaves her in a sob.

She's not even sure, at this point, who she's talking to.

So much lost.

So much to lose.


	14. ❄️  Hitsugaya Toshirō x Reader

"A... Snowman war?"

The Captain looks at me, his third seat, incredulously. His hand pauses above the paper, moving so that the ink doesn't drip upon the page as we have an audience with him.

"Yes! A snowman war!" Rangiku chips in, and his icy stare fixes on her.

"Why?"

"Because somehow Squad Six is having a snowman contest with Squad Eleven, and now Squads Three, Nine, and Thirteen have begun on theirs. Please, I know that we could win with your help, Captain Hitsugaya," I clasp my hands together, not below begging.

"You want me to use Hyōrinmaru for something as trivial as a snowman contest?"

"That... Was the general idea, Captain."

His arms cross further. "It's too childish to entertain the thought."

"Even Captains Kuchiki and Kenpachi have joined in to compete," I half-heartedly continue to plead with my Captain. "And there's chatter amongst the other squads that their captains are doing the same. They're all making huge sculptures and scapes."

"Oh please please please Captain! Let's show them who's the best with ice!" Rangiku adds.

"Snow."

"Huh?"

"There is a difference. What if they call us on a technicality?" Hitsugaya narrows his eyes at the pair of us, but he leans forward in his seat nonetheless.

And he included himself in the idea.

"I'm fairly certain that there were mostly swords in the Squad Eleven snowman scape."

"Fair bet. I guess I'll consider the idea of this contest."

"YES THANK YOU SO MUCH CAPTAIN WE WON'T LET YOU DOWN!"

"We could do a huge dragon sculpture! OR AN ENTIRE FANTASY SCAPE."

"YES!"

"One one condition."

Noooo.

"Matsumoto does her paperwork first," he gestures to a hefty stack of papers. "L/n can help, but I want it completed before we indulge in snowman building whims."

It's always something.


	15. ❄️ Ichimaru Gin x Trans!Male!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trans! Male! Reader!
> 
> This wasn't supposed to be sad this wasn't supposed to be sad this wasn't supposed to be-- 
> 
> 💔 Angst Warning

I adjust my binder, a gift from my former Captain. Unohana had insisted that, as one of her subordinates, I must acknowledge the effects that incorrect binding has on the human body, and choose a method that is less destructive to the ribs and skin. And then she gave me the best present I've ever received, shortly before I left her division.

It's been six months since I've moved to Squad Three, pursuing the affections of a certain silver-tongued-- I mean, silver-haired-- Captain.

Not in vain, either.

I had met Ichimaru Gin years ago, at a spot in the woods that's excellent for training. He'd been going there for far longer than me, but soon grew accustomed to sharing the place.

Reverence evaporated like dew in the morning, and witty banter had turned into something more akin to cheeky flirting. And even that has grown-- though there's definitely a firm foundation of sarcasm in our relationship-- into something almost tangible.

I'm whipped.

I admit it to myself, finally emerging from my thoughts of Gin.

Pulling on a comfortable yukata, I make my way outside and onto the roof, taking care not to fall off. That would be embarrassing, seeing as to whom is already laying in wait for me atop the shingles.

"You're early. Excited to see me?" I begin with a grin, laying down next to him.

He hums quietly in agreement, a bit off character for him. Gin's eyes are fixed on the stars above us.

A bit puzzled at his lack of a comeback, I settle in to be comfortable, the stars glimmering as I peer up at them.

It's become somewhat of a regular occurrence, to sit with him and watch the stars. He's always expressed a liking of watching them, the cool night air being the witness to such a serene sight.

I myself have become content with it, and with having him beside me.

Once or twice, one of us have drifted off, leaving the other to wake them before the dawn, though not without teasing.

I reminisce for a moment, letting the cold bite into my skin.

"It's getting colder," he murmurs, a little muted as he stares at the expanse of sky. The glimmers reflected in his half-open eyes almost make me forget why I'm here, or even to breathe for a moment. The moonlight on his pale skin is undeniably alluring.

He seems to glow with ethereal beauty.

"It is. We may have to start dressing warmer," I agree, turning my flustered gaze back to the sky. It's not fair how someone could be so effortlessly dazzling.

A comfortable silence befalls us, bliss filling my soul at how lovely it is to watch the stars.

Stray clouds here and there clot the view, but millions of breathtaking stars are unmarred for us to count and chisel into our memory.

"What if I told you that happy things don't last forever?" His voice is soft. "That it will all come crashing down one day."

I pause, weighing his words. Is something going to happen? Is he breaking up with me? We're not technically together, but still. Does he want this to end?

The stars bear no secrets to me as I search the heavens.

"I don't want this night to end," a desperate whisper escapes him.

I tilt my head, and he's already been staring at me.

A melancholy weighs in my heart, squeezing me tight. I shiver in the wind, taking in his bittersweet smile.

His hand is laid upwards beside him, where he'd rolled over to watch me.

I let my hand reach his. Now is no time for remarks, I realize internally. No matter how much I want to relieve this tension.

There's more tension in the air than his face, as he only gives me that soft, sad smile.

He can't tell me what he means, can he? I can read by his gaze that it's true.

"Then I'd tell you to enjoy it now, while it's in front of you. If it will hurt later regardless, why suffer now?"

He twines his fingers in mine, his eyes closing once more.

"Then maybe we'll get lucky, and morning will never come." His voice wavers, but he doesn't try to correct it.

My heart wants to break at this moment. His face is vulnerable, lips for once not holding that smirk he usually wears. He drapes his captain's robes over the both of us, moving in closer, as I shiver again.

I can almost hear the pain in his voice.

"I don't want this night to end."


	16. ❄️ Cifer Ulquiorra x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course I left my favourite for last. This is the last Christmas/winter fic! I had fun, and hope you did too.

The chilled air of the Hueco Mundo desert is absolutely scathing against my skin, but I ignore it.

The desert stretches as far as I can see, dotted with trees and the occasional movement of a stray hollow, far below Los Noches' walls.

I sit atop the cold stone roof, reminiscing about the world of the living.

Today is Christmas. It's marked on my calendar.

A lot had happened to get me here. An ex-soul reaper, in Hueco Mundo-- in Los Noches, no less. The remaining hollows here, and the one I saved, nursed and brought back from the brink of death.

He's less than grateful, but it's okay.

It's been months since I've been stranded here, and now, with it being Christmas, it's hard to celebrate alone. Everyone I've ever cared about is dead, or has forgotten me, or never cared about me in the first place.

Footsteps interrupt my swirling thoughts, quiet confidence in each placement. I recognize them, having been in the company of the espada for long enough.

"Ulquiorra," I lean my head back against the beam behind me, hooking my eyes to his figure.

He draws closer, sitting beside me. His green eyes glint, almost glowing in the light of the moon.

"Why are you sitting out here alone? Isn't it cold for you?"

Ulquiorra's voice is uncaring as always, but the words do give pause. He wouldn't seek me out if he didn't care at all.

"The cold is nice to help keep me grounded. And I don't mind being lonely for a while," I keep myself distant, but try not to shut him down completely. It's rare for him to show any amity, and I don't mind revelling in it for a bit.

"Then I should leave," he concludes.

"Not necessarily," I close my eyes. "I don't mind the company, either. You're a lot quieter than some of the others."

"I agree," he heaves the softest of sighs. I scoot over a bit, letting him lean back against the beam as well. His body settles next to mine, and I let myself be complacent for a while.

The silence is golden, and the moon's glow on the sand is a brilliant silver. My eyes have peeked open despite my efforts to relax, but the vast horizon is relaxing to watch on it's own.

"What is Christmas?"

The question startles from the silence as he asks it.

"I saw the name on your calendar. It's a human holiday, right?"

I nod in agreement, meeting his emerald eyes. They're striking against his porcelain-pale skin, and the tracks down his cheeks accentuate their beauty.

"It's a time to get together. There's a lot of holidays around this time of year, to celebrate harvest and build hope for the new year. Christmas is one of the most celebrated ones, though it's westernized and the beginnings were shady. It's fun to celebrate anyway, though." The explanation is cut and dry, perfect for someone like him.

"Why is it fun to celebrate? What makes it unique from the others?" His inquisition makes me wonder. He is naturally the prying type, despite seeming like he never speaks on his own. Curiosity always lurks in his eyes, though his face never gives it away.

"You get to appreciate your family," I hear my voice murmur. "There's beautiful lights, and yummy treats, and you get to decorate everything all pretty. You exchange gifts with the ones you care about, and you just... feel like there's hope. Like you're not lonely."

Ulquiorra's eyes are still fixed on me, and I don't break his stare. I watch as he processes what I have to say, and he lets the silence stretch.

"And today is that day." It's soft when he speaks up.

"It is."

"I'm sure someone here would have helped you celebrate it, if you had wished it."

I shake my head. "It's not really the same. I doubt they'd be too enthralled with the idea."

Ulquiorra agrees quietly, eyes turning back to the moon. "Then you'll feel lonely?"

My heartbeat catches, as his gaze doesn't waver from the eerie sky.

His lips part as he stares, letting the words slip from his tongue,

"Then we'll both be lonely. I don't think I'd mind being lonely with you."


End file.
